Forum:Top Gear for Burners
Burning Route I've seen this blog in person, I really like the idea. A while ago, Parkster and I had the idea to so a video about paradise in the vein of top Gear. Still, I'd like to help out in places, where i can. If you wanna help help you can. Im looking for new ideas for the blog. All are welcome I really like the blog. I linked to it in the 'Affiliates' section of the sidebar, since it links to us. (BTW, we're Burnopedia not Burnoutpedia.) I'd be happy to help, whatever you need. :I also added links to your reviews and videos on the pages of the vehicles you have reviewed. Oh, and my suggestion for next car to review is the Krieger 616 Arachno Sport. Again, just tell me how I can help. I think you have helped alot! already, thank you for the Affiliation and links. I am looking for reviewers of cars and eventually bikes. I've been thinking of new ideas for the blog such as "Stunt run - How to get the best out of your car" and "Acheivement/Trophy Guides". All other ideas are welcome. btw I know its a small blog but if you want any help from me let me know and ill do my best with what ive got and with my studys of video editing, 2D graphics and 2D animation. :I'd be happy to review cars. But, is there a way for anyone besides you to edit the blog? Yes there is but you'll need a blogger account LeMansRacer 00:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I just registered, now what do I do? I shall add you to the authors list by using your email LeMansRacer 00:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Do you know it? For something like this, wouldn't be a good idea to get a friend to help make footage? From what I've seen, t your doing this all offline. If your doing this with me or something, you can use the 1st person camera whilst i drive the car to be reviewed or something. My gamertag is Crashbroke23. Also, do you have any other burnout Games? You could do reviews for cars in other burnout games too. well exlonox ive sent an author add to both your emails on your page LeMansRacer 17:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :OK Exlonox could you do me a favor and fill in one of these so I can add it to the Authors Widget http://www.playfire.com/a/create_widget LeMansRacer 18:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Here's the tall one: PS3 Trophies; and here's the thin one: PS3 Trophies LeMans, which in-race clock do you use to measure the lap times? Is it only in online races? It is an online race track which I have devised to test each aspect of a car, I shall post an up-to-date image of the track on the blog the current one is incorrect LeMansRacer 23:13, 20 January 2009 (UTC) LeMansRacer 00:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Crashbroke and I had an idea of making something like this. We were talkign about it again last night on Live. It could work. LeMans, could you bring Burning Route over here (using the new blog feature), or are you happy where it is (over at blogspot)? If you want me to but id prefer to leave it at blogspot because wikia confuses me so. If you would like me to put it here then sure I will. LeMansRacer 18:27, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Im gonna be hard at work soon as I have a few big projects for school and alotta videos to put up, So im not gonna make a change from blogspot to wikia but I don't care what you do with the stuff I do. You could take the review and pass it off as your own or nick a couple of my videos just aslong as someone finds them useful as thats what my blog is all about. Helping those who are noobs. If you wanna put a burning route blog up on wikia then feel free, all it is is a simple case of copy and paste. also im getting Burnout for my PC, hopefully someone will do a free camera mod ;). LeMansRacer 18:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I expected as much. I can help out with vehicle reviews if you can make some captions for the map. Later, Road Rage - Anywhere, Stuntrun - Lawrence road stuntrun into airfield, race - any, marked man - any. Onlie - go have some fun. Have a few goes at each to vary your results. the scores are how you feel about the car 1-2 is poor, 3-5 is average, 6-8 is good and 9-10 is god like! LeMansRacer 20:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Is the test track time an online race? yes, its the best way to keep accuracy for all cars LeMansRacer 22:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Can you tell me which vehicles you and StrykerVenom are reviewing so that we don't step on each other's toes? Stryker is doing the Inferno van and BRT van, im doing the Olympus, SI-7 racing and Mesquite Custom. I was hoping to get an FAQ on doing a double barrel roll but my video editor is on it's arse....again. If you wanna post something feel free, if theres something wrong ill tell you but I dont think it'll come to that. LeMansRacer 23:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Also ill make all the videos and images to go with your reviews just give me a heads up when you've put one up LeMansRacer 23:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I'll start work on Krieger 616 Sport and the Krieger 616 Arachno Sport reviews. Keep me up-to-date on what you're doing. I shall get to work on the videos tonight LeMansRacer 09:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) As soon as my update is applied on thursday I shall get started on the 3 videos of both 616's and 1 of the pioneer. I was thinking of this song http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=9Es1nPWzJ-0 for the pioneer. http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=PaQyg4Re0W0 for the 616 and this one http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=MRqm4tRX_j4&fmt=18 for the 616 Arachno except after around 56 seconds in. LeMansRacer 19:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) On second thought I think ill leave it till the PC version comes out. At least there should be a mod eventually for a camera hack as there has been one in all the Renderware GTAs on PC.LeMansRacer 19:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :You can pre-order the PC version here and get it a couple days early. I know but I have a 2GB download limit LeMansRacer 19:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I really like the reviews too, love to be a reviewer for the site, but I think that rather then focus on the mechanical aspects of the car (what events it good for, its strength, boost etc.) you should focus on the human aspects that you cant describe with a word or number, like how it handles and looks, comparing it to other cars etc. Maybe add a new tab only for reviews aswell?Homertime 04:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) If you wanna be a reviewer than just say so, why not bring your own style of review to the blog. LeMansRacer 17:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Great, so I can just become a reviewer right now? Homertime3 08:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) If you wanna become a Burning Route author then you will need a blogger.com account and tell me what you play Burnout on. The blog isnt as popular as manyother burnout sites such as this one but it still gets some decent hits for what it is, so if your reviews are rubbish then I WILL remove them and if all the produce is rubbish then ill ask you to leave the blog. It shouldn't come to that but just though id say it now also I can foribly ban you from the blog. You can post a review or story at anytime as an author and I shall post a video if required. All I ask from a reporter is that you use my rating system and post your internet name at the end of each report. LeMansRacer 18:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. May I suggest calling it "Top Burnout" and maybe have the Hunter Cavalry as the Reasonably Priced Car. jjbest :Well I was thinking of changing the name to "Top Burner" LeMansRacer 12:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds better. Would it be a good idea to put it as a podcast on iTunes or am I being too ambitious? jjbest : If I did that it would be like the real Top Gear, ambitious but rubbish LeMansRacer 19:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've been thinking of doing a Burnopedia/Burning Route podcast for a while now. If anyone here has some decent podcast software that works with Skype, it wouldn't be very difficult to do. :::Good news then, I've been downloading and learning to use Adobe Premeire. Which by the way is kick-ass! LeMansRacer 19:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Does it capture skype conversations? :::::No LeMansRacer 21:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Do you use a Mac or PC? :::::::PC LeMansRacer 21:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If you want to do the podcast, the best software to record skype calls is Callburner. So, should we toss ideas around for a podcast? :Why not, lets toss a hacky sack till it becomes a medicine ball of ideas LeMansRacer 21:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ideas Here are some ideas for segments I have. Add your ideas and comments below. * Intro: open the show * Headlines: A run through of the events of the past week that related to Burnout * Topic of the Week: The hosts discuss a predetermined topic (usually the largest news story) * (Stryker?) (DJ Atomika?) Quote of the Week * Vehicle Review: The hosts discuss the pros and cons of a vehicle from Paradise * What We're Driving: The vehicle each host has been driving recently * Updates ** Burnopedia Update: What's going on lately with Burnopedia ** Clan Update: What's going on with the Burnopedia Clan ** Burning Route Update: What's going on lately with the Burning Route blog * Listener mail: Read emails from listeners, and respond to them Damn those medicine balls hurt! Thats on the lines of what I thought you wanted. I'm good with that 22:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm assuming that was you, LeMans. Should I start a separate forum topic to recruit people and ideas for the 'cast? ::I'd love to help out for the podcast. I'm getting back into the swing of things with making my Ratchet and Clank Future TV Show again, and I could record footage for you to use, like a vehicle doing it's thing. :::I thought that it should be an audio podcast, but you're still welcome to contribute. BTW, can I have a link to the Ratchet show? ::::Well first off, I'm still in the middle of making the first episode. Second, it's really just gameplay footage with the cutscene seams un-seamed, a snappy intro and a "Will Ratchet make it out of this one??!?!!???!!!?" at the end. But hey, I'll give you the link anyway once I'm done. One note is that it isn't on YouTube because it has a ten minute restriction on it. KBABZ 23:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I created a separate forum topic for the podcast. Talk of the podcast should be made here . Im going to can this, its just not popular enough to justify its existance. But im going to stick to videos though LeMans 18:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :What are you canning? ::The Ignited Boost page Ive decided to keep it running after long diliberation LeMans